More Than Friends
by OfficiallyWhelmedSpitfire
Summary: Trying my hand at Dippica, don't shoot me. A little bit of everything since I was late for Dippica week. Paz is hiding from Dipper, hilarity insues.


Trying my hand at Dippica, love songfics so I went with a random song that fit them from a selected set on a YouTube playlist. 3 I hope I nail this. *crosses fingers* Wish me luck. I know I missed Dippica week, but here's a little bit of everything. A little bit of firsts, family, mystery trio, "you're the worst", tension/obvious and oblivious...You know, everything but the AU, because I haven't mastered NORMAL them don't make me attempt AU them, okay?! *goes to cry in a hole* But no, I seriously blame Lanx Borealis and her Reverse Dippica fic for my new obsession. Anyways...Here's some Dippica…

If I owned Gravity Falls BillDip and MsBill wouldn't exist and Dippica and Mobbie would be canon as eff. The song is More Than Friends by Victoria Duffield. I don't own that either. I'm not Victoria Duffield.

They're like, 14-15 in this IDK... *gives up*

* * *

Why in the name of Nathaniel Northwest was she hiding from _Dipper Pines_?! It's not like she _liked_ him or anything...right? I mean, it's not like he saved her family from an angry ghost…(If she wanted to get technical, that ghost turned him into wood and then she saved the whole town by opening the gates...but who was keeping track?) Or was understanding about her having to be another link on history's worst chain…

Or had that really cute smile…

Pacifica shook her head, nope, nuh-uh, she _did not_ like Dipper Pines.

"Hey Pacific-erm!" She shot a hand out and silenced the glitter-obsessed enemy-turned-friend.

"Mabel, shut up! I'm hiding."

"I noticed that. I was just about to ask you _why_ silly goose."

"Because I don't want your brother to find me."

"Are you guys playing hide-and-seek? Can I play?!"

Pacifica sighed, then nodded, putting a single finger to her mouth. "Yes, but only if you're quiet."

Mabel nodded vigorously and pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key.

Pacifica nodded, "Good." she whispered, "Now stay very quiet while I check…" the blond trailed off as she stood up from her hiding spot behind the rock. She yelped when she met Dipper's eyes.

"Hey Paz. There you are. I was wondering where you and Mabel went."

Pacifica tried not to shove her palm to her face and instead adopted a cheery smile. "Hi Dipper. We thought it'd be fun to play hide-and-seek." She gently kicks Mabel's leg to signal to the twin to get up from her hiding space. Mabel obeys and comes around the other side of the rock, poking Dipper.

"We got you bro-bro." she laughs

Dipper shrugs and gives a calm smile to Pacifica that she has to look away from so she doesn't visibly melt.

"Yeah...you did…" Dipper's voice pitches awkwardly at the end and Pacifica tries not to giggle because _why is he so adorable_?!

Awkward silence.

"Hey, who wants to go look for creepy things in the woods?" Mabel asks, and the two others cheer, following Mabel into the woods.

Dipper is just behind her and Pacifica is kinda wishing she could just lean back into his arms, but she wasn't going to. They were _friends_...for now.

"You know she's gonna end up ditching us so we can be alone together and it'll be awkward, right?" Dipper whispers as Mabel leads them farther into the woods. The young Northwest blushes and bites her bottom lip before she whispers back, "Yeah...Awkward…"

More awkward silence.

' _C'mon, you're a Northwest. You aren't afraid of anything. You can admit to having a crush. Especially when that crush is super-cute and a total dork and ohmygosh you like him anyway so just come out with it already!'_ Pacifica stops and turns to face Dipper, Mabel carrying on through the woods as if she hadn't heard them stop and Dipper gulps. Alone in the woods...with Pacifica...who knows if she'll try to cut off his head or cram him into a tree.

' _Just say it, Paz!'_

"I like you, Dipper." she tells him.

"I like you too, Paz. I'm so glad you've become so much friendlier recently."

Pacifica levels a stare at him, " _No_ , Dipper. I _like_ you. _Really like_ you."

"I _really_ like you, too. I thought we just went over this."

"Jeez! For a dork you sure are clueless. I want to be more than friends, Dipper."

Dipper's mouth falls open and he falls silent. Somewhere, deep in the woods, Mabel is rolling in the leaves laughing her head off.

Pacifica rolls her eyes and grabs him by his collar, she pulls her face close to his and presses her lips to his top one. Dipper stands frozen for a few more seconds before he slowly wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and kissing her slowly back. It's chaste and sweet. A first for them both, but it soon develops into something a little bolder as Pacifica moves her arms around his neck and presses her lips closer to his. They pull away for breath and Dipper gives her a smirk that's almost _evil_.

"So, does this mean what I think it means?"

Pacifica punches him lightly in the arm and gives him her own smirk. "Maybe. Now let's go find your sister before she explodes from not knowing what happened to us."

"We could always just tell her that you had the sudden urge to kiss me."

"That wasn't sudden, you just weren't getting it."

"Whatever you say Cif."

"What happened to Paz?"

"I like Cif better."

"...Whatever…"

* * *

Don't kill me because it sucks, praise me because I FINALLY DID IT!

For those of you who've read my Natan story I'M GETTING BACK TO THAT! I lost some of the info and ability to post things SO THAT IS COMING! YAY!

-OWS


End file.
